Kimi, Old Friends Reunited
by Destiny's Pen
Summary: kimi, a normal girl...only she's got magic powers, in Diagon alley she meets her oldest friends ever...Draco Malfoy! who finds out that she will be staying with him, How Fun!
1. Chapter 1

Kimi walked through diagon alley, _oh my god this is so amazing. _She thought as she climbed her way through the crowds. Staring at the amazing shops. She stopped at a sweet shops, staring at a custard that apparently was creamier than actual cream itself. She was observing this, and had not noticed the crowds part , whilst to boys argued in the street.

"what's up potter, scared?"

"as if, I recall Malfoy, you were punched by a girl"

"Lucky punch"

"not it wasn't ,Malfoy"

"Shut up Mudblood"

"Don't call her a Mudlbood" Harry growled, Kimi reached for a jar when suddenly ,CRASH, a force hit her. Kimi screamed in Anger as she was covered with custard and shattered glass. She heard one of the yelling talking to her.

"Are you ok?" can a kind voice,  
"Who did that?" she asked

"It was me, I'm sorry I didn't mean for him to crash into you" Kimi, flicked her wrist, the custard and blood swept disappeared, revealing the glass, many people gasped.

"Oh god, we need to get you too a doctor"

"I don't need a doctor" She turned to face him, a boy with brown scruffy hair.

"yes, you do" He grabbed her arm.

"Let me go, idiot" she yelled, all of a suddenly, he went flying backgrounds landing on the ground with a soft thud.

"See potter, look who scared now" came a British accent,

"Shut up, Malfoy" Kimi, turned to the boy with the accent, he had blonde hair, and pale skin.

"Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy?"

"yeah" he said, brushing the dirt off of himself, Kimi laughed, all the shards flew out of her and disappeared into dust, Her cuts healed immediately. Her hair sorted itself as though it was being brushed. After she had sorted herself, Draco stared in shock at a very beautiful girl, with long brown straight hair, she was tall and tanned. She was wear a Black Crop top and Combat shorts With white Nike trainers.

"How convenient" She smiled, "good to see you again, Drakey" Draco's eyes widened, only one person that he'd ever met had called him 'Drakey'

"K-Kimi?"

"In the flesh" Dracos jaw dropped, her watched her expression, he recognised that look,

"No Kimi, not in public!" he said, backing away, she advanced, He turned, sprinting, she sprinted too. Harry stood up,

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea" Hermione said,

"Draaaakey!" She yelled, as she landed on him. He slipped falling flat on his face. Kimi turned him to face her. Sticking her hands up his shirt and began tickling his chest. He tried to resist but couldn't help it and laughed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't mama tell you? I'm moving in with you!"

"Greeeaaat!" He said, sarcastically.

-_To be continued...-_

_AngelicInk: Woohoo, did you like that? tell me, so i can write some more, cause i'm a bit busy but if you want more review and i'll type it up as soon as possible!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother!" Draco called, as he and Kimi entered the house.

"Wow….it's seems smaller" She said, admiring the gold patterns painted onto the wall.

"Yes, Draco….oh Kimi darling you're here"

"Mama!" She squealed running towards Narcissa. They embraced

"Erm…Kimi darling you don't have to call me Mama anymore, seeing as you are no longer six and we aren't actually related"

"Okay, should I call you Narcissa or Mrs Malfoy?"

"Mrs Malfoy please"

"Okey dokey" She heard her stomach growl, "erm perhaps could I have a snack"

"Yes, of course, just go into the kitchen and tell the house-elf" Nodding Kimi skipped towards the Kitchen, Draco glared at his mother,

"Mother, why is she here?"

"Special reasons"

"And what are those? I do not wish to share my house with her"

"Your house," His mother glared, taking a step towards him, "Draco, whilst your father is away this is my house, and whilst you are my son and in this house you will listen to me!…now Draco, go and keep her company" He angrily bit his cheek to stop himself yelling at his mother.

"Yes mother" He said through gritted teeth, he turned and walked towards his kitchen. He pushed open the kitchen door, inside the table was covered with food, Delicious juicy food, a cooked turkey, and plate full of buttered bread, a salad bowl, a bowl filled with chopped fruits, a big chocolate cake, and a large bowl filled with Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry ice cream. _This is a snack?_

"Er….did you order the house elves to cook this much!" He said, Kimi, who had been fussing about at a counter turned around, she was holding a big beaker filled with custard.

"Nope, I made this"

"H-h-how?" He asked astonished,

"I love cooking, she said simply, "Come eat"

"er…ok" She sat down, Draco took a seat opposite her, She prayed and then began to eat. Digging into the mouth-watering turkey, Draco grinned, he also took some. He took a bite, his eyes spread wide, His mouth watered at the taste…_sooo good! _he thought.

"Nice?" She asked, He nodded vigorously, She smiled. He swallow his piece of turkey,

"Erm…how will we eat this all"

"We'll manage" She said, shrugging he ate up, enjoying every delicious element, surprising when he read the desert he realised the turkey was empty, the salad had been devoured, it was all devoured so far. He looked at the delicious ice-cream. Kimi smiled then, she took his bowl and began scooping up chocolate, once the bowl was full, she handed it back to him.

"I could've done it myself you know"

"I know, but I wanted to do it for you, I know you love chocolate ice-cream the most, I still love vanilla" She said digging into the vanilla, She also took some strawberry. He grinned, _hey at least I can eat like a king now she's here._

"And you know what's great about this food"

"What?"

"All fat free!"

"Huh? Seriously!"

"Yep!"

"Wow" They finished the desert. Kimi stood up, she smiled,

"I'll clean up"

"No let the house elves do it"

"no I want to" _She wants to? _

"Okay your choice" He walked out and Kimi began to clean up, _she weird for a rich girl_ He thought, grinning he left the room. "Maybe I wont have to spend too much time with her"

_-To be continued...-_

_Sorry this is kinda boring, i haven't got alot of ideas. Please review, thanks to my reviewer,roseyangel52. It's appreciated! okay i'll be writing more soon, just review and i'll send it in!_


End file.
